User talk:Ben10finatic
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ultimate Forms page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Superbike10 (Talk) 05:10, June 5, 2011 I got you something so you can practice more with your editing skills at the Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox and to create a link right here in this wiki look at the top at the bar you can find the word add link all you do is one word to a wiki page you dont need to use the full address. So go and work hard. Superbike10 21:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcoming Hi, i just want to personally welcome you to the wiki. I am another admin along with Superbike10 and Blaziken rjcf. We are the current active admins. You ask us any questions if you need help with something. Edit on! TheBen10Mazter 21:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I am just a another contributer that gained admin status and can you give me a link to your other question. I'll go check it out. TheBen10Mazter 22:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) It was kind of like a upgrade of the omnitrix. TheBen10Mazter 22:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Please when your editing on pages please have better grammar. TheBen10Mazter 01:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sludgepuppies Probably, if they are aliens. TheBen10Mazter 22:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It's because anodites have no DNA. ---- Re: How in the world 1. Ben is already human so if he turns back to normal, he is human, so its like a default. 2. Echo Echo's clones go back into the orginal echo echo when Ben turns back to normal, they are not destroyed. TheBen10Mazter 19:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Assistant The you are my new assistant! That is you new job, i will give you a few things to do later. TheBen10Mazter 11:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Job list Job list: 1. Tell 10 people about the user of the month page and tell them to nominate. 2. Then tell them to tell another 10 people to nominate. PS: Chromostone just flies, theres no explanation. TheBen10Mazter 19:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It is unknown, that is the answer to your question. PS: Give me messages with better grammar, it is very hard to understand. TheBen10Mazter 14:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Have better grammar when your editing on pages. On talk pages its okay, but on article you must put in your best grammar. Its really hard to understand your bad grammar. I saw your editing on the Echo Echo page, i had to undo it because it had such bad grammar that no one can understand. If you continue this, i will ban you for two hours. TheBen10Mazter 22:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Not to be mean, but in your user picture, you look like your atleast 12 or 13, how can you have that bad of grammar? Your grammar looks like a 5 year old's, sorry. TheBen10Mazter 23:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) PS: You can still edit, but do it with better grammar. Dude, im sorry, i feel for you, please forgive me, and why do you have medication? Sorry dude. TheBen10Mazter 23:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC). Maybe. TheBen10Mazter 19:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: on your evonlutonary fueture theroy Please sign your comments and use the blog's comment area to talk about it. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: am Very Cool Thanks for the compliment. Have you ever been to the Fan Fiction Wiki? I've made a series there, and it's been voted #1. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 00:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your alien x question When Ben transforms back into himself his everything comes with him, including himself. TheBen10Mazter 13:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC)